A wireless transmitter, such as a radio frequency (RF) transmitter, generally uses a high frequency crystal oscillator to provide a reference frequency with low phase noise and high stability for RF signal transmission. However, the high frequency crystal oscillator may consume more power than a low frequency crystal oscillator. In addition, the wireless transmitter generally also uses a time base, such as a 32.768 kHz watch crystal, for determining the current time.